


Loki's Heart

by VirgilSandersFan666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilSandersFan666/pseuds/VirgilSandersFan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen is Loki has always been in love with Thor? One day Loki thinks Thor is flirting with some maiden and is hurt. Thor realize he is in love with Loki. Will they end up together? Thor/Loki Read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BoyXBoy. Thor/Loki. Told in the point of veiws of Loki and Thor. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THOR. I OWN NOTHING! I hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Loki POV  
I felt the sharp pain as I saw Thor talking to a beautiful, blue eye, brown hair maiden. While holding back the tears I turned and ran, slamming the door and locking it behind me. "I love him!" "No one can have him but me!" "Why can't he see that he belongs to me?" And many other thoughts raced though my head as I let the wet,broken pieces of my hope leave my eyes. Suddenly, I heard a knock.  
"Go away!" I instinctively shout.  
"I will not."  
My heart stopped. My ducts closed. Why was he here? Why wasn't he kissing the maiden on the neck? Caressing her body? Love her the way I want him to love me? What's he doing here? Why is he worrying about me?  
"Leave me alone Thor!" I shout with fake hatred.  
"What is wrong?" "I saw you crying brother," Thor said with so much concern that I almost told him.  
"I am not your brother so leave me alone you brute, I hate you," I said as I hold back the tears.  
As I heard him walk away I am unable to hold back the tears anymore.

Thor POV  
She spoke in a sweet voice asking about Loki's cape when in the corner of my eye I see Loki, depressed and sulking. I bid the maiden my forgivness and started after Loki. "Why is he sad?" I wonder. I stopped in my tracks. Red flushed my face. I noticed my chest was in pain, and Loki weighted heavily on my mind. Was I in love? If I was in love with Loki when did this happen? Am I gay, bi, or do I only love Loki? Many more thoughts emerged as I stood before his green door. I had to conjure the courage to knock.  
"Go away," was the reply that I got.  
He sounds like an angel. I love his voice. My eyes widen when I realize I truly am in love with him.  
"I will not," I said trying to hide the love from my voice.   
Silence was all I heard. I hope he would open his door and leap into my arms but he didn't.  
"Leave me alone Thor!" he shouted with hatred.  
Tears start to form in my eyes. He hates me. Why does he hate me?  
"What is wrong?" "I saw you crying brother," I said trying not to cry and be strong.  
With more hatred in his voice he yelled "I am not your brother so leave me alone you brute, I hate you!"  
I walk to my room with the broken pieces of my heart escaping my eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BoyXBoy. Thor/Loki. Told in the point of views of Loki and Thor. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THOR. I OWN NOTHING! I hope you like it !

Chapter 2

Loki Pov

I cry my eyes out long into the night. Why can't he see me more than just a brother. I have never loved him as a brother. These are the last thoughts I had before darkness took me into their arms.  
Dream

I was in a random room within the palace. I call out for Odin, Frigga, and Thor with no answer. The door suddenly swing open to reveal a half-naked Thor. He is only wearing tight fit jeans. My breath stop in lungs and my heart skip a beat. He is so gorgeous and perfect. As he stand in the doorway I can see his flowing golden blonde hair, pale blue eyes, pink chapped kissable lips, muscular chest that I want to run my hands over, his six pack and hips that I want to trace with my tongue, and his rosy nipples that I wish I could put in my mouth. I can feel my mouth start to water and blood rush to my manhood.   
"Hello Loki. What are you doing out of bed?" Thor said in his husky voice while walking toward to me.  
I back up until I could feel the wall against my back. Thor is now right in front of me looking up and down my body. I look into his eyes and is shock. I could see love, lust and all the other emotions I have always to see there.   
"What do you mean by that question and why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face or anything else wrong with me?" I ask feeling my cheeks turn red.  
"I mean why are you out of our bed? You have been injured my love. I always look at you like this. You are perfect and I love you. Are you feeling okay? You are acting strange my brother." Thor voice going more husky as he speaks. He made the word brother sound dirty and my manhood swell even more.  
"Our bed, injured, love? What is going on? Wow you made brother sound dir... was all I could say before I feel lips upon mine. I freeze before I realize it is Thor who is kissing me. I relax and kiss him back. He lick my lips asking for entry into my mouth. As I part my lips I can feel his hand over my manhood. He rubs it as his tongue enter my mouth. I moan at the sensation. He taste like lightning and rain. Soon his mouth left mine and he starts to nibble on my neck.   
"I love you so much Thor. Don't ever stop," I said moaning and clawing his back.  
"I love you too Loki my love. I won't ever stop," Thor says moaning as much as I am.  
Dream Ends

I wake up with a raging hard on. I lift my hand to lips where I can still feel his lips upon mine. There is a knock at the my door.  
"Who is there?" I ask daze.  
"Loki, It is me Thor. May I come in? I want to talk to you," Thor ask very softly.  
Why is he here? What if he see me and knows that I just had a dream about him? What if he see my erection? I take a deep breath and tells myself to calm down and that he wouldn't know anything.  
"Yes, You may come in Thor dear brother."  
I bring the covers to my chest as the door open and walks in Thor. He sits on the bed unable to look me in the eye.  
"What do you want to talk to me about Thor?" I ask secretly scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. What is going to happen next? You just have to find out in the next chapter. Please review and follow. See ya'll next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more! Please review! See y'all next chapter!


End file.
